Kingdom hearts:Keep the heartless In
by oruoruchi23
Summary: The girls name is Rikuia she just moved in to twilight town. Thus she met Roxas and the gang.


"Hey Rikuia wake up." Roxas said softly as he shook her. Rikuia just yawned then opened her eyes. "Huh, what is it Roxas?" she asked. "We're supposed to meet Pence, Haner, and Ollette remember?" he said tilting his head in a childish way. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," "Go on ahead I'll meet you there." She told him. With that response he left and went on his way.

With joy and grace Rikuia hoped out of bed and got dressed. "Hmm I'm missing something." She said to her self. She then walked over to her dresser and Picked up a small necklace. It had a small gem that seemed to have Swirling inside its core. "I truly wonder where am I from and why did I have this around my neck when Roxas found me?" she began to asked puzzled. "Wait, no I got to stay focused today after all, I'm helping Roxas train for the tournament today!" she blurted out happily.

With that she walked out her door and began to walk to the sandlot. As she was walking a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long white coat moved in her way. His name is Quinal. "Excuse me." Rikuia said in a polite manner, but Quinal didn't budge. "I was just wondering Rikuia, where are you going?" he asked with a smirk. "Please move I have to meet Roxas." She responded. "Aw come on your always with Roxas, why don't you ditch him and come along with me?" he said as he moved closer to her. "Quinal give the girl some space!" Shaqaqa shouted as she waked over to him and punched him in the arm. "Gee can't a guy flirt in peace Cousin?" Quinal Yelled while rubbing his arm. "Go on Rikuia I'll see you later." Shaqaqa said as she pulled Quinal along with her.

After all the commotion, Rikuia finally made it to the sand lot. "Hey where you been Rikuia?" Roxas asked as he walked over to her. "Well I ran into you know who." She said with a sigh. "Let me guess, Quinal?" he asked while looking at the sky. "Who else could it of been?" she giggled. "So, are you still going to help me train?" He asked with a smile. "Of coarse, but you better watch out, I've gotten better and I this time I might win!" she said with a boiling tone of confidence.

"Hey Rikuia come on, ditch Roxas and come with me!" a familiar voice shouted from a far. "Oh no, not him again, anyone but him." Rikuia mumbled. "Quinal, what do you want?" Roxas asked in a grim tone. "I was just thinking, what if we had a battle, the winner gets a kiss from Rikuia, well do you accept Roxas?" Quinal asked with a small smile. "Of course I accept if it's to defend you from him I will do anything." Roxas said.

"Well then since you're so sure of yourself lets get it on!" Quinal shouted as he pulled his weapon from his side. "With pleasure!" Roxas replied as he performed the same action. Quinal came charging as Roxas with a strike, but he dodged it. "Ha you think you can hit me like that," "you have to do better than that!" he shouted. Then Roxas tackled him down and chased it with a slash, but Quinal moved out the way. "So do you Roxas!" he shouted. The battle raged on for 2 hours, but Quinal was the victor.

"Come on Rikuia, I won fair and square and you have to kiss me," "after all, it was in the bet." He said leaning in. 'Eww I don't want to kiss Quinal, I don't even like him.' She thought to herself. "Eww no way," "you can forget it!" she shouted as she walked over to Roxas. "Besides I didn't agree on this bet being valid, so it doesn't count." She said. "Well your right and I respect your opinion Rikuia." Quinal said in the kindest tone he's ever used. Then he walked away without arguing with Roxas. 'Wow he's really maturing.' Rikuia thought to herself. "So Roxas, do you still want to train or not?" she asked him. "Nah its ok you don't have to I feel more than ready for the tournament tomorrow!" he said with glee.

"Oh no, we forgot about Pence, Haner, and Ollette!" Rikuia shouted in worry. "Oh crap their so going to kill us!" Roxas responded. "Come on we can still go see them." She said as she began to pull him to where they were supposed to meet. About 15 minutes later they got there and there stood Haner tapping his foot in disappointment. "Where were you guys," "we were waiting for hours!" he shouted in rage. "Sorry we got kind of tied up." Roxas said with a worried face. "Kind of tied up," "more like you went on a road trip." Pence said. "Yeah Roxas, it couldn't of took 3 hours to wake Rikuia up and tell her to meet you here." Ollette said looking at Rikuia wanting and explanation.

"Seriously, I got held up by Quinal and they sort of, kind of made a bet." Rikuia said with a peach blush spread across her face. "Well what was the bet?" she asked. "Well um, it was a battle between him and Roxas and who ever won got to kiss me." Rikuia said with embarrassment. "Well who won?" Ollette asked so anxious to know. "Well… Quinal won." She said feeling ashamed.

"What no way," "Did you kiss him?" Haner asked with wide eyes. "Of coarse not, I would never kiss him." She said extremely fast. "Ok calm down, no need to get defensive." Haner said with a smile. "Hey she's not getting defensive!" Roxas accidentally blurted out. "She's not, but you sure are!" Pence said with a bolt of laughter. "I'm not getting defensive!" he shouted. "Alright, but seriously if you would of won, would you kiss Rikuia?" Haner asked.

"Um, well I don't know." Roxas responded with a pale pink blush spread across his face. Ollette pulled Rikuia to the side and whispered, "Rikuia if Roxas would have won, would you be willing to kiss him?" "Well um Roxas is a very nice guy, I guess I would. She whispered back. The sun began to die down and it was almost time to go home. "Um, anyone want some sea salt ice cream before we go?" Roxas asked. "Nope, not tonight Roxas." Ollette, Haner, and Pence said in unison. "I would like some Roxas." Rikuia said with a smile. "Well ok!" Roxas responded with glee.

After that Haner, Ollette, and Pence went home. He then took Rikuia to get the sea salt ice cream; to make the moment special, he took to the top of the clock tower. "Wow it's so pretty up here" Rikuia said, "it sure is." Roxas responded. "Hey Rikuia I was just wondering, if I would of won the bet, would you have kissed me?" he asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want t-"before his last word was finished he felt Rikuia's soft lips planted on his. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered while leaning on his shoulder.

"It answers more than that." He replied as he stroked his hair through her soft silver hair. "Huh, what do you mean by that Roxas?" she asked. "What I mean is Rikuia, will you be my girlfriend?" He replied "you asked what I was going to ask you except the other way around." She giggled. "Well that's a relief," "I thought you were going to ask it the exact same way." He responded with a laugh.

"It's getting late." "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked her. "Yes I would love for you to walk me home Roxas." She said as he hopped on his back. Fifteen minutes have passed, but he got her home safely. "Thank you so much Roxas, I really appreciate it." She said with a smile. Then she hopped off his back and went her door. "Wait," "you forgot this." He said as he kissed her on the check. "See you tomorrow Roxas!" she shouted as he walked away.

Every thing seemed perfect for Rikuia. She had the guy of her dreams. She has a lot of friends and she's just happy. But will it stay that way forever? Rikuia yawed and took off her necklace. It began to glow strange neon purple, but she didn't notice. "I hope my life never changes and Roxas never goes away." She said to herself as she hopped in her bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
